Behind Len's imagination
by Hibiki Lui
Summary: Rin was captured by a evil king who has a very weird mind. Meanwhile Len is faced with enemies that he never faced before and he needs to go outside the box for his style along with Hibiki Lui and Kaito sometimes by his side when he is sober. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

* * *

Hello people I am new to fanfiction and I was introduced by Kagami Cutie (My aunt) so read and tell me how i do! By the way I am writing about vocaloids. Featuring rin, Len, miku, kaito, luka and other side characters coming along so read on bye!

* * *

Rins point of view

I stumbled forward exhausted from the pain. My master was beating me endlessly and my blood rushed through my body faster then ever before.

"Rin kagamine work for your duties as you suffer the pain!" My master yelled while sitting in his diamond plated throne.

There was no way of escape. All the windows were covered in the grand hall and the doors were sealed shut with giant locks.

"Let me go...father"

* * *

Lens point of view

I was walking back and forth in my cottage in the woods and stumbling back and forth muttering words in my head of how to save goddess rin from the evil king who looks oddly familiar to her. I was alone with luka. The Daughter of Louie, the king of the destiny islands to the south. Me and luka finally left and were exiting the cottage when Kaito appeared in front of us.

"Woah! Kaito don't scare us like that!" I yelled in horror.

"There is trouble in the redstone castle down the path.I transported here to get your help. I mainly came here to see Len...sorry Luka" Kaito said.

"It's ok..."

Quiet Luka said being shy like always.

"I can't go with you I need to save rin she was captured by some weird king." I said.

"Oh rin again ugh...why don't you just forget about her and get some ice cream?" Kaito said.

"Can you just shut up she's...special...it's like i can't stay away from her or else something will happen." I said quietly.

"Well fine just be careful and don't get lost little kid." Kaito said irritated.

Then, suddenly a dead body of a little girl was being held by a highly dressed man far away. That girl was...

* * *

Ok guys and girls that was my first chapter to my new story and I hope you like it bye! p.s sorry if there was errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's point of view**

* * *

Luka.

**Rin's point of view**

* * *

****I was done with this craziness. I unleashed my true power and slashed my master IN THE FACE.

"What have you've done! This is madness. Guards come!" He roared

20 guards came into the room and grabbed her in places. She swung her holy blade and left there bleeding bodies on the floor to rot away.

"Hm,you are more powerful than I expected. Lead soldier Big Al come and finish her off." My master said suspiciously

I was ready for this guy. I tried to pull out my blade but all power in it was lost. Damn. He used a disenchanting spell. He's a wizard. One of the only 4 in the entire world. Big Al yelled two magic words and all I remember was a thick black smoke coming after me.

**Len's point of view**

* * *

****Luka was laying dead before my eyes. But how? I was talking to her a few moments ago. This guy is powerful. Whoever he is.

"Hey-" he dissapeared into nothingness before I could say two words. I turned left and there was Luka starring at me.

"But how?" Luka soon started melting away and we could see little wires poking out of her body and then there was nothing.

"I guess she was a clone. That was pretty disturbing." Kaito said.

We shook our heads and moved forward intoa dark jungle with strange sounds coming from it. Kaito doesn't know that I felt wetness in that certain area when I saw the jungle.

"Um, let's go the other way towards that field." I said whimpering

"What are you sc-"

"NO I knew you were gonna say that. Fine we will go to the...jungle"

"Good choice." Kaito said while smirking

I frowned but we just moved forward. There was a sign to the right that said: Welcome to the Jungle! We got fun and games. We got all the things you want. Ok well let's move on. I thought. When we were in the jungle I heard a faint cry for help.

"Who's that" I said

"Why would I know I don't know all." Kaito said like a smart-ass.

I moved forward and saw a boy with orange hair and a red and white overcoat. I moved even closer and saw that he was scrambling by one leg.

"Thank goodness. I have been here for days." The boy said.

"...Weak let's move on." Kaito whispered.

"Your terrible. Can you just accept someone not by muscle."

"Fine"

Kaito threw a knife at the rope with no hesitation.

"Hello travelers. My name is Lui Hibiki"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hibiki Lui's point of view**

* * *

I ran faster and faster to get out of sight of the evil man. Him in his weird hover machine was much faster then the scrawny legs of a 12 year old. Soon he was above my head and laughing at my presence.

"Ha Ha! All of you wimpy kids will suffer and I will start with you my little boy!" The man yelled with a crazy look on his face. He shot two sparks at me with a staff and I was soon lifted into a tree dangling by one leg.

"You little-" I yelled before he vanished out of my sight. "Well this is just great." I said to myself. After about ten minutes of waiting I fell into a deep sleep.

The sun soon shined in my face. I felt refreshed until I heard two voices in the distant.

"Help! Help!" I cried.

"Who was that?" The person said in the distance.

"Help! Help!" I cried again.

Soon the people came to me and looked me in the eye. "Thank goodness! I have been here for ages!" I said to the men that lay before my eyes. They exchanged a few whispers. Were they evil. Oh no. They might come and capture me. Then suddenly the older man threw a knife at the rope above my foot and I felll flat on the floor. When I regained posture I said to them.

"Hello travelers! My name is Hibiki Lui." _Too corny_. I thought.

"Who are you and how did you get up there" The younger one said.

"I...I got found by a creepy man that wanted to kill me! He was in a hovercraft and had sore throat. I offered him a cough drop but he just got more angry. Then he shot me with his staff and I ended up here. I live here in the jungle. I am a elf and well you already know my name, Hibiki Lui." I said formally.

"Well It's nice to have another partner right Kaito." The man to his right grunted.

"My name is Len Kagamine and my FRIEND here is Kaito. He works at redstone castle." Len said.

"Well I can take you to my tree fort. We can share a spot of tea and talk about our feelings." I said

"Um, ok we will follow you I guess." Len told me

**Len's point of view**

* * *

We followed the strange elf into the base of a tree. It had hanging lights along the outside of the fort. We climbed a ladder inside of the tree into his house. It was brilliant. Paintings were hanging above the electric fireplace. It had a wooden floor and was covered by bunches of leaves tied together. There was even a kitchen in another part of the fort. He lead us to a wooden chair and I happily sat in it. Oh! It felt so good to finally have a sitdown.

"So what are you doing here in the jungle." Lui asked.

"Well I am searching for a lady named Rin. She got captured by that man that was following you I beleive." I told Lui.

"Ok, but do not trust the jungle. There is dangerous beasts here. Look at this wound I got a few days ago." He showed us a bandage over a bloody leg."It was from one of those tigers. I tried bying antidotes to cure the poison from the snake. But I didn't have enough money. And...um I was thinking of coming with you guys." He said nervously.

"Sure we would love another person. But what do you have as a weapon." I said.

"Well I do have this spear are carved a few months ago. It can kill but not big stuff like that snake. I could kill a few squirrels though." Lui said.

"Good, looks like we got another member for our clan. Welcome." I said.

"Well ok thanks. But if we want to go out than we must go now. Sundown is approaching and bad stuff come out in the dark." Lui warned. We climbed down the tree and stated to head forward before we were greeted by a man in a black suit and a white tye.

(Not the slenderman)

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hello I decided to upload another chapter for celebration of new years. I just obtained access to a computer so I can write faster. There may be a long wait until the next chapter because I am traveling back from vacation. I am going back from Tampa to Cheyenne. So the next upload may be on saturday or sunday. Be sure to write a review about my story. Have a good week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Len's point of view**

* * *

There was a panicked man staring straight at us. "Are you ok?" I politely asked.

"The gh...ghosts...I have been SEEING them!" The man awkardly said.

He was wearing a black suit and his skin was pale after being in the jungle for days. He had short black hair and a belt which shined in the light.

The man ran past us all we could hear was a giant mob of animals coming after us.

* * *

**Rin's point of view**

* * *

****I awoke in a large cellar with only a tiny view of the outside world. All i could see was dead marshes. I tried to get my bow but my powers were stripped off of me. _Ugh I hate being a_ mortal. I thought.

As I look closer out the window I see a faint sign in the distance. My eyes can barely read it. "Flynnville?" I said to myself. What the heck is this place? How did I even get here? Ugh...

"Lin...Lin...Please come and save me"

* * *

**Len's point of view**

* * *

****"RUN!" We all said at the same time. Immediately I sprint out of the jungle. My heels digging hard into the ground because of the mud. I noticed Hibiki was falling far behind.

"Grab my hand, quick!" I yell at him. Hibiki jumps forward and grasps my hand. Kaito was already out of the jungle. _Show off._ I thought. I jump forward and get out of the jungle. The rabid animals get stopped at the end of the jungle.

"My house. Trees are falling. It will be ok I guess." Hibiki Lui said.

Five seconds later a giant explosion comes out of the jungle.

"Nevermind." Hibiki Lui said.

"Sorry for your house Lui." Kaito said.

"It's ok lets move the other way. Towards great rock canyons." Hibiki Lui told us.


	5. Chapter 5

Len's point of view

* * *

"Great rock canyons seriously?" I exclaimed.

"It's the fastest way. I know there's horrible monsters but it would be best. Len where is Rin at this moment?" Hibiki Lui said bravely.

I focused my inner powers and concentrated. "Shes in...Flynnville...what the heck is that place?" I said.

"It is a town over through artic mountain and across the deathly river and of course it is over the canyons." Kaito said.

"I guess we need to head over there I guess." I said.

"You know when you say guess 2 times in one sentance your a wimp right?" Kaito told me.

"Shut up Kaito let's just go." I said bravely this time. Hibiki took the lead and we started to walk the trail to great rock canyons. We went past our old cottage and stopped to forage some food. There was freshly baked biscuits and strawberry jam to put on the biscuits. Kaito grabbed a bag from the pantry and started putting food in. He put in 2 cartons of milk, many energy bars, and, (of course) 12 boxes of ice cream.

"Seriously Kaito? Why dont you bring useful stuff like me and Lui?" I told Kaito.

"Energy bars are useful!" Kaito yelled.

"Im talking about the ice cream..." I corrected.

"...Shut up!" Kaito said. Me and Lui laughed. We finally got out of the cottage and continued on the trail. We gave our goodbyes to the villagers that live here and told them about our travels. Some wise man then motioned us to come inside. We cautiously went inside and it was a wall of different types of weapons.

"Here take what you want you will need it. If you don't save Rin our town will be destroyed." The wise man said.

"What?! I didn't know that!" I exclaimed.

"Her spirit is what keeps the town together. If she stays without powers for long. Our town will be...Gone" The wise man said.

"Our stupid trip now has a purpose." Said Kaito. I grabbed a iron sword with a smooth handle. Hibiki Lui took the jungle way and got a poisonious dart gun. Then Kaito took a silver bow with a pack full of arrows.

"Thank you so much...what is your name?" Hibiki said.

"Darrien pleased to meet you." Darrien said.

"Bye" we said at the same time. We went out of the small house and continued on the gravel path towards the canyons. As we were about to exit we grabbed some horses for our trip. Hibiki had to get a pony because of his hieght.

We traveled farther down the path and we had a grand canyon appearing before us.

"Welcome to Great rock canyon." A mysterious voice said.

* * *

Author's note

* * *

Hello people sorry for the long wait after chapter three I was very busy with school. I just want to let you know that I will be updating much faster now. Almost one chapter a day! Hope your liking the series and make sure to alert or review my story. Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

* * *

Ok so I decided to update today and I might continue to update every monday-friday so stay calm and read fanfiction! Have a great day! Well here is my story. P.S I have caught writer's block.

* * *

**Hibiki Lui's point of view**

* * *

A shiver went through my body as i heard the harsh cold words that sounded familar. I didn't want to look back. But my curiousity got the best of me. Of course...it was the guy. I immediately threw a poison dart at him and Kaito pulled out his bow. He deflected them as if he was metal. He spoke foreign words it sounded like and we fell into a deep sleep.

When we woke up we were in a metal cell with only one window and the beds were...not really beds they were just steel.

"Where the heck are we?" Kaito said nervously. "My ICE CREAM...it's gone!"

"Seriously Kaito that is the first thing you say when we are STRANDED In a cell in the middle of NOWHERE!" Len roared. There was a awkard silence and we could even hear the ringing of our ears.

"Did any of you two consider the **window**?" I said making Kaito and Len sound stupid.

"Yeah...duh." Kaito said. He cautiously walked over to the window and poked his head in.

"It's Flynnville! Guys we are in Flynnville! That is where Rin is! Where is Rim though?" Kaito said exited.

"I dont know but our first step is to get out of this stupid cell." Len said. Then Len started doing this weird thing with his hands. Almost as if he was doing a spiritual dance.

"Whats wrong Len." I said nervouly.

"She's nearby...She's nearby...so close...I can almost feel her." Len said. His word frightened me a little bit. Then it happened almost instantly. A warm glow came around him and slowly turned brighter and brighter until a flash of light came out of him which made us fly backwards with much momentum. Then it was nothing. Just me and Kaito. Alone and speechless.

* * *

**Rin's point of view**

* * *

**Rin's Journal entry from today**

_I have heard of this place. It is the town Ruler Jason Flynn built and then got taken over by my father. Who rejected me and called me not his daughter anymore. It still hurts me inside. Life in the cell has been awful. Food magically appears every 6 hours but it is literally slop. I have no idea what it is but I eat it anyways for food._

_Water bottles sometimes come every 3 hours. It's like that disgusting cheap brand you always see at the store. But it is water and I am not complaining. I have chosen not to wear clothes because what is the point if no one is here. It feels better actually. I may do this more._

_I have been writing in this journal for weeks now. It keeps me entertained. And I need Len so badly. Maybe if I say his name he will come. (_Len...Len...Len she says_) I guess i hoped for too much anyways- (_She automatically stops writing as a great deal of light is flashed on the other side of the room.)

"Len...is that you?"


	7. The Final Chapter

Rin's point of view

* * *

"Len?!"

"Rin?!" We both said the same time.

"Oh my gosh, I have been waiting for you for weeks." I said. (Thank goodness I just put on my clothes).

"I cant beleive it is you. But you have to be quiet. They may hear you and seperate us." I whispered.

"Rin...if you always get captured because of me then...we just can't...be together...I am sorry Rin." He whispered to me. I had felt that my breath was gone and a thousand bullets hit me in the back. Life without Len is like Kaito without ice cream.

"But Len-"

"I am sorry Rin. But I have to go, come with me." Len said.

I grasped his hand and we were transported to a town. My hometown.

* * *

Len's point of view

* * *

What we saw was devastating. Burning buildings and flaming arrows were flying everywhere.

"Rin quick! Use your spell!" I yelled at her.

"Focus Rocus, In the mind in me, My love and power vested inside me, I now grant full power to the town of my birth!" She yelled more bravely then I have ever seen. Light shimmered through the land and by soon all of the monsters were gone in the world. The burning building were extinguished and the flaming arrows disapeared. Everyone was young and healthy as It was before. The land was distorted back to normal. Everything was perfect except for Rin. She was lying on the ground.

"Rin!" I yelled. I ran over to her and held her hand into mine.

"Len...Go...I saved my hometown...please...I will be ok." She whimpered"

"I will never let you go Rin. I am sorry for letting you get captured. I...Love...you." She looked as though she was about to say something but all I saw was her mouth move into a smile.

"Never let you go." I whispered again. I closed her eyes smoothly so she could rest peacefully. Hibiki Lui and Kaito came. Then they started singing the town song. It was beautiful and sad at the same time. I could never be so sad and happy at the same time.

"We all love you." I said again.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

Time had gone by and we were set to have a funeral for the loved Rin. She was placed into a casket with beautiful flowers on the front. Her favorite. All of her friends and family were there. (Not her dad). Lui and Kaito and the real Luka were here. It turns out that Rin's dad killed a doll. To mess with our minds. Rin's first mother was there. Who divorced Rin's dad a long time ago. Lots of people cried as she was lowered into the grave. No longer a goddess Rin was a mortal so she was able to die. The man who hosted the funeral spoke honoring words of Rin. It was lovely. Everything that she wanted when she died. I cried for a lot when I was alone.

I looked at the grave and this is what it said:

* * *

**R.I.P**

**Rin Kagamine**

**1992-2012**

**We will never forget you**


End file.
